Bottom Out
by akiddep
Summary: Travis and Wes have some much needed time alone. PWP.


Title: Bottom Out

Pairing Wes and Travis

Category Romance

Rating M

Disclaimer: I do not own Common Law or any of the characters.

Summary: Travis and Wes have some much needed time alone. PWP.

[ - .. + ]

Wes Mitchell held his partner face down into his own bed. Wes preferred to have sex at Travis's apartment than in his hotel room. Wes would prefer to believe that his hotel sheets would stay cleaner if he didn't have sex with Travis Marks in his hotel bed (although there is no way to really prove that). Travis chalked it down to Wes's O.C.D and left it at that; besides he liked having Wes at his place.

Wes held Travis's hips in place as he took another thrust into his partner. Travis pushed back into Wes's thrust and moaned from the contact. Wes always complained that Travis was a very lively lover but he secretly loved to hear the man moan underneath him. It was a real turn on.

"Is this what you wanted to do to that hot FBI lady?" Wes asked. "Wanted to hold her down and hear her moan underneath you." Wes wasn't a jealous man; he and Travis came to the arrangement that their relationship would not be exclusive.

"That's what all those girls don't know about you, Travis. They don't know how much you like to be held down by me." Wes continued while snaking his arm around the darker man to take Travis's cock into his hand.

Wes pumped his hand up and down as he fucked his partner. Travis came all over Wes's hand and his bed with just a few tugs. Wes pulled out and allowed Travis to turn around on his back. Wes moved between Travis legs to reenter his partner.

"Na, man, we're done," Travis informed him.

"We're done. Just like that!" Wes spat back.

"Yeah, man. I'm done for the night," Travis said trying to make himself comfortable for sleep.

"Same old Travis. Hit them and quit them," Wes said to an almost unconscious Travis. "Well, I'm not done."

Travis began to shove at Wes when he tried to reenter him. The two men began throwing punches and kicking the other. Somehow they managed to flip themselves off the bed and landed between the apartment wall, a dresser, and the side of the bed. Wes threw himself down on top of Travis and kissed him in their tangled mess.

Eventually Travis relaxed again into Wes's kiss and touch. Wes parted Travis's legs and this time Wes allowed him to reenter. Travis locked his ankles around the man because he knew how much Wes hated when he did that to him — a little pay back for pushing him off the bed — Wes would have preferred to put Travis's knees up onto his shoulders.

"Fuck. Wes, man, that's too much," Travis moaned out.

"Well your cock is telling me something different," Wes said rubbing a finger up Travis's length and loving the sound that came out of Travis's mouth.

Travis was shaking and beautifully coming undone underneath Wes with every new thrust. Travis was moaning, no Travis was screaming, every time Wes's cock brushed his prostate. Travis unlocked his ankles from around Wes and planted his feet firmly on the floor. Wes was breathing heavy (which was the closest to moaning you would ever hear from Wes) and Travis knew what was coming next.

"Wes," he panted. "Don't do it."

"I'm too close Travis."

"Don't do it," he warned.

"Travis."

"Wes," Travis moaned as he felt Wes come inside him. Wes practically collapsed on top of him when he was done. They stayed in that position for several moments until Wes was able to pull out and straighten Travis's legs out.

"I can't believe you did that, man."

"I couldn't help it. I was too close," he explained.

"Wes, I warned you, man…nnnn," Travis was cut short from his complaining when Wes took Travis hard length into his mouth.

Wes was still not use to giving head yet, but Travis didn't need that much encouragement to come again after there second dance. As soon as Travis started bucking his hips up into his mouth Wes started to remove his mouth. But Travis had different plans; he placed a strong hand down on the back of Wes's head to keep him from leaving. Travis shoved his length deep down Wes's throat so that Wes would have to sallow down his spunk.

"There we're even," Wes said once Travis released him. Wes got back up and threw himself onto Travis's bed. Travis stood up and picked up a t-shirt off his floor. He stuck the t-shirt between his ass cheeks to try to clean up whatever Wes left in there.

"You know I hate it when you cum in me. Why do you think I was done for the night," he said to a comfortable Wes.

"You love my spunk in your ass," Wes commented back. "Lay down with me." Travis tossed his t-shirt to the corner of his room.

"Now you want to cuddle with me, man. If you don't stop this I'm gonna think you are in love with me," Travis said as he crawled into bed and up Wes's body. He kissed the man and the two twisted, turned, and shoved each other until they found a way to hold each other without cuddling. Cuddling is not what manly cops like themselves do.

"Next time, you bottom," Travis said to a sleepy Wes once their kiss was broken.

"I don't bottom." Wes said.

"Next time, you are going to bottom."

"Not happening Travis."

"Oh it is happening next time, whether you like it or not, man." But Wes didn't really hear what Travis was saying to him because he was already asleep and thinking about the next day.

[ - .. + ]

Wes wasn't sure how long he had been asleep. It could have been 3 in the morning or 7 o'clock at night for all he knew, Travis wasn't really good about having his curtains open. But what Wes did know was he was naked in Travis's bed and someone had tied his arms and legs.

He tried to move his right hand to see if he could pull the restraint from where it was tied, but he ended up pulling his left hand further down. The rope was tied from his right wrist to his left wrist. He tried to wiggle his legs to get himself free but the person who tied him up defiantly knew what they were doing.

"Travis!" he yelled.

Travis appeared from where he had been hiding to look down at the struggling Wes. "I told you, you were going to bottom whether you liked it or not."

"Okay joke is over. Untie me," Travis ignored his request and sipped at his coffee. "Travis!"

"Seriously Wes you need to calm down or you're going to hurt yourself, man."

"I'm going to hurt you," Wes screamed struggling to get himself free.

"It's like Dr. Ryan said, you have to start trusting me."

"I'm sure this is not what she meant," Wes said. Travis just put his mug down onto his dresser (without a coaster Wes noticed) and walked closer to his bed. He crawled up his bed until he was eye level to Wes.

"You have to trust me."

"Travis we tried this already and it didn't work."

"That's because you didn't relax. Breath into your nose and out your mouth just like Dr. Ryan said," Travis picked up the bottle of lube that he left on his bed after tying up Wes and sat himself between Wes's open legs. Travis coated his fingers with the lube and rubbed his lubed fingers on Wes's entrance. "If you relax it will hurt a lot less."

Travis slowly inserted his middle finger into his resistant partner. Wes tightened himself against the intrusion and cried out in pain. Travis could only insert his finger to the first knuckle, but he still began to move it in and out of Wes. But Wes was not relaxing and it was starting to hurt more.

"Relax Wes," Travis said as he took Wes's half harden cock in his other hand. He palmed Wes's cock until he was so hard that Wes had to begin relaxing. "In throw your nose and out throw your mouth," Travis encouraged.

Wes was very sure that relaxing wasn't going to take away the burning feeling in his ass but he tried it anyway. He took a deep breath into his nose and exhaled through his mouth. As he began to relax, Travis moved his finger in and out, pushing it back in further than the time before. When Wes moaned in pleasure Travis added a second finger.

The intrusion brought back the burning feeling and Wes began to tighten again. But with some slight coaching from Travis, Wes began to breathe in through his nose and out his mouth. In through his nose and out through his mouth. Travis pushed his two fingers all the way into Wes, he scissored them for a while and after a few thrusts of an in and out motion Travis inserted a third finger.

After Wes was able to relax with three fingers, Travis stuck all four inside until he could no longer push them in and slowly curled them. Travis's nails brushed against Wes's prostate for the first time. Wes screamed out from the contact.

Travis did that again and again until Wes was completely out of his mind. Wes was so much out of his mind that he didn't even notice when Travis removed his fingers and replaced them with his hard cock. For the first time Travis was buried inside his lover and he enjoyed every minute of it.

Travis reached behind him and released Wes's right, then his left, leg from the restrains holding them to the bed. He reached under Wes's knees and positioned Wes's legs over his shoulder.

"Just wait my friend this is going to get a lot better," Travis promised the semi-restrained Wes.

Travis started with slow shorts thrusts to gentle brush against Wes's prostate. Travis wasn't done with his trust games. He slowly began to pull further out of Wes to begin a decent with more force but Travis always ended his thrusts with the same gentle brush that he began with. Wes was no longer groaning from pleasure but frustration. Wes desperately wanted Travis to thrust harder.

"Say it," Travis prompted.

"Travis, I'm warning you," Wes began.

"SAY IT!"

"Fine," but Wes had no intention to saying what he wanted. He was hoping that Travis would just lose control and speed up on his own time. However Travis surprised Wes by stopping his movements to stare down at the restrained Wes Mitchell, ex-lawyer and OCD detective. "Dammit," Wes cursed. "Screw me faster and harder! There now are you happy?"

Travis rewarded Wes with an onslaught of strong long thrusts to his prostate. Wes threw his head back from the new wave of pleasure that was overcoming him. He was overcome with more pleasure when his partner snaked his hand around his leg to stroke his length quickly, matching his dominate thrusts.

Wes came first, never having experienced anything so erotic in his life. Travis wiped off his hand on the bed sheets and took a hold of both of Wes's legs. He continued to thrust a few more times into his spent partner.

"Travis, don't do it," Wes warned.

"But I'm close," Travis answered back as he came inside Wes. "Aww, yeah, that's what I'm talking about." Travis pulled out of Wes and removed the last of the two restraints.

The two men lay on their backs, side by side, looking up at Travis's ceiling. There was nothing really interesting to look at but they wanted to bath themselves in the afterglow before they started fighting again, because there was always a fight after sex.

"Yeah I can understand why you don't like cum in your ass now," Wes said.

Travis just roared with laughter.


End file.
